It's Your Goddamn Hat
by Winder
Summary: A Oneshot story in which Aster is going crazy because Noah never wears his hat properly. (Bight)


**Disclaimer:** Don't own HTTYD or ROTG

**Pairing: **Bight (Bunny X Toothless)

It's Your Goddamn Hat

Aster almost couldn't keep himself from grinding his teeth as he walked down the street with the large group. It wasn't their chatting that was driving him up the wall, not even with how loud Jack was being in trying to catch the attention of the Hiccup kid. Nor was it Tooth's endless chatter because of how her nervous she got around the sport crazed Astrid the cause of his endless irritation. Nope, it wasn't anyone who was making any sort of noise or annoying gestures.

The cause for his irritation was actually for the quietest member of the group.

Noah fricken Fury.

It wasn't that Noah ever really did anything to annoy anyone. He kept pretty much to himself and was always willing to help someone out when they needed it. Every time that he saw him though Aster couldn't help but just want to choke him and all because of one thing.

It was that goddamn hat.

The dark haired boy was known to ware it everywhere he went, and Aster couldn't recall a time when he could ever remember the guy without it. It wasn't that the hat itself however looked irritating. It was just a plain as could be baseball cap and it wasn't any bright color that could blind you in the sun or any weird shape that made people look over at you. It was however, always on a goddamn tilt.

Now it wasn't noticeable, at least not unless you weren't looking for it. Aster hadn't even meant to notice it but ever since he did he couldn't stop. It wasn't just the one time either, it was as if every single time Noah wore the stupid thing it was just never straight.

And it was driving Aster mad.

He had no idea why it bothered him so much. Maybe it was his slight OCD coming out and rearing its ugly head or maybe it was the fact that Noah never seemed to notice but whatever it was it had Aster wanting to pull out his hair over the fact.

Really though it was stupid. It was just some stupid hat after all, it shouldn't have mattered and if that's the way that Noah wanted to wear it than he should have just left him be about it... but he really, really couldn't stop thinking about just reaching out and straightening it for once.

With how much he thought about it, it was no wonder his hand seemed to move on its own as it reached over and straightened out the rim the moment that they had stopped walking to sit down at a park bench.

Noah said nothing, just allowing him to do as he wished and for just a single second Aster allowed himself to celebrate over the fact that it was finally right.

At least until it was shattered when Noah just moved it right back into place.

Aster couldn't stop himself from glaring at the boy as he reach back up and fixed the hat again.

Noah only frowned at him and rearranged it the second that Aster's hand moved.

They went through this a few more times. Aster trying to get it to go his way, and Noah always moving it back to that stupid flippen angle. Neither of them said a word to each other as they each took turns back and forth, Noah only huffing around the fifteenth time that it had happened, his frown deepening when Aster refused to move his hand away.

A smirk stretched over his face when he thought he'd finally managed to win the stupid thing. Then Noah, that stupid little prick, just tilted his own head.

With an aggravated screech Aster moved his hands towards the boy's throat as if he was about to strangle him before he snatched the hat right off of the boy's head.

No one moved as Noah's mouth fell open and a silence over came the group. A moment later and Noah had sprung to his feet, trying in vain to steals his beloved hat back. Sadly Aster was quick and whenever Noah thought he had him he would just manage to dodge out of his way.

Without a word Aster plopped the hat on his own head, making it sit perfectly straight before crossing his arms over his chest and shooting the other a smug grin. Noah only huffed, his arms hanging down by his sides as his bright green gaze narrowed. This was how hats were supposed to be worn, and he was very glad he could show the boy that.

Seeming to admit to defect Noah rolled his eyes and moved himself to sit back at the table. Feeling very victorious Aster plopped down on the bench beside him and ruffled the boy's dark hair. When he'd went to turn back to talk to Jack he found himself frozen in place when a pair of warm and slightly chapped lips were pressed to his cheek. Being to stunned to move he made it only to easy for Noah to swipe his hat back and quickly move away from the table with a laugh.

Turning to the boy Aster couldn't stop himself from glaring when Noah stuck his tongue out at him and purposely tilted his hat on an angle.


End file.
